You Look Better In Just Your Hair
by mistlove
Summary: Kaufman thinks Yuri would look best in just his dark long hair. One-sided Kaufman/Yuri.


**Title:** You Look Better In Just Your Hair  
**Summary:** Kaufman thinks Yuri would look best in just his dark long hair. One-sided Kaufman/Yuri.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**Warnings:** Crack.  
**A/N:** This is the Day 18 prompt "summer" for the 30 Days of Writing Challenge I'm doing on tumblr. (morningskylight . tumblr . com) Sorry I'm late in uploading! This has been on tumblr for awhile now.

Here's a reminder that Yuri Lowell is walking sex. I'd apologize but that implies I'm sorry. ;D  
This is post-game, but there are no spoilers.

* * *

Kaufman prides herself on being a prim woman. She lets herself flirt every now and then, but it's always subdued and refined. She's a businesswoman. She has to be alluring but classy.

Yuri Lowell just makes her forget sometimes.

Especially when it's in the heat of summer.

She walks into a newly renovated building, the guild headquarters for Brave Vesperia in Zaphias' lower quarter.

And.

What should greet her but a half-naked Yuri Lowell.

He's sprawled across two chairs, his long legs resting along the seat of the second chair. One muscled arm is placed along the armrest while the other one's hand holds a thin book, fanning his face absently. His hair is tied up loosely, messily behind him with the ends draping all over the back of the chair.

As if it wasn't boiling hot already. She wipes the sweat off her forehead.

Yuri cracks his dark eyes open at her entrance. He stares at her with lazy eyes for a long moment before finally speaking up. "Do you need something, Miss Kaufman?"

She swallows. "Where are the others?"

"They're all busy," he replies, shrugging.

The action causes his stomach to tense and his skin to drag along the muscle just underneath. The sunlight from the window glints off his sweaty skin, along the slopes of his body.

"Captain Karol took Repede and went on business with the Hunting Blades," Yuri continues. "The rest are off doing personal things."

He gives a wicked grin and his skin stretches along his sharp jawbones and crinkles the corners of his eyes in mirth. "Afraid you're stuck with me, Kaufman."

She honestly wouldn't mind being stuck with him for the next _century_.

Yuri sits up. His hair slips along the top of the back of the chair and falls against his sweat-slick back. He leans forward, closing his eyes and he massages the back of his neck absently. "I'd rather do nothing at all in this kind of weather but then Captain Karol wouldn't be too happy with me." He looks up, dark eyes shining with mischief. "Hope the job's nothing too strenuous."

Kaufman clears her throat. "I need Brave Vesperia's help on an escort job to Aurnion. We've been getting bothered by mermen again."

"Do they still need stuff?" Yuri frowns. He stretches his legs, arching his back. His muscles ripple across his stomach.

This is quickly stacking up to be her best summer since that time Raven showed up at her HQ drunk and naked several years ago.

"I thought Flynn was coordinating supply shipments from the Capital."

"It's to keep my store down there stocked," she replies, proud that her voice doesn't shake. She explains the details of the job and answers his questions with controlled ease.

"Alright, I'll bite." Yuri stands up stretching his arms above his head languidly.

Kaufman has to look away from the way his muscles shift. "What else would you bite," she mutters.

"Sorry?" Yuri tilts his head at her, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Kaufman feels a slight swell of confidence at his interested look.

"You know," She paces closer, reaching up to run her fingers through his locks, "you'd look better in just your hair."

Yuri shoots her a tense, uncomfortable smirk. "That's not something I ever expected to hear you say."

"Yes, well, I act in unexpected ways when you look like this."

She tilts her head up, leaning in. Yuri's frowning now, eyebrows knitted together.

"C'mon, Kaufman." He steps back and away from her, closing his eyes. "We both know you're into the old man and I'm with the princess."

He's right. But lately Raven has been a frustration, steering clear of him and unwilling to come to her to help sort out his complicated past. She feels a swell of guilt. Even if she and Raven have an on-and-off relationship and if it's off right now, she shouldn't have.

"Sorry," she says quietly, adjusting her glasses. "That was out of line."

Yuri visibly relaxes. "Look, I know the old man's hard to deal with, but he'll come around," he says after a moment. "I'll kick him in your direction."

Kaufman shakes her head. "No, it's fine. You're right. He'll come to eventually." She turns back to the door, waving a hand. "Will you still take the job?"

"I'll meet you at the dock with Judith when she returns later today," he replies diplomatically.

"Thank you."

As she exits the door, she still can't help but think Estelle is one _lucky_ girl.


End file.
